Rise Into Betrayal
by KenJen
Summary: Well here's the third chapter...as always R&R!!! Thanks!
1. Assassin

Okay this is my first Escaflowne story writing attempt. Please do not all come and attack me at once. I've wanted to write one for a long time but never got a chance to doing so. And well finally I did and here ya go! It is kinda short but I couldn't really shove all the fun into the first chapter could I? Well just to let you know some things this story is not based..meaning everything is not correct with exactly how the story, movie, or show went so don't flame me about it. Second um...I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue...I'm seriously poor already now! Third Fanelia is not gone. It was never burnt down to the ground b/c Folken wanted it to stay so muahahahhahah Fanelia Castle remains in tact. Um...okay I think that's it...please R&R...Thanks!!!!  
  
Hitomi-22 yrs. old.  
Van -23 yrs. old.  
  
  
~Chapter 1: Assassin~  
  
  
A silent figure wrestled with the onminous darkness as he neared the castle keep as the flickering light of torches danced a tuneless waltz as if they tried to somehow make everyone see the silohuette that was there. No breath escaped as the castle guard strolled by on his watch. No one noticed as the shadow moved from his hiding spot and slipped in behind the guard and quickly slit his throat. Leaving no blood trail he put the guard behind some bushes and quickly removed all his armor. Once done he donned the armor on himself and strolled into the castle with confidence. Guards passed by him, some looking at him now and then, before proceeding on with their duty. The man who posed as a guard smiled inwardly as he remembered his childhood home. Roaming the castle grounds as he tried to explore the hidden entrances and tunnels that ran throughout the castle like the inner blood flow of a person. He glanced around quickly before dodging into the tunnel that was on his right. It was located behind a painting that never was removed. It was of his late mother. He could feel the darkness press around him as the tunnel had not seen light in many years. Quickly he passed through it blindly groaping the walls so that he did not run into them until he came to a tiny light that was showing through a crack in the wall. He made it to the King's Chambers and he held his breath slightly as he came closer to the opening. Through the crack he could see the fire crackling in the fireplace and the room was barely lit with small candles that adorned the shelves. A white bear carpet decorated the bare wooden floor and a giant four poster bed rested against the back wall. Upon the bed he could see the form of a sleeping woman on it. He withdrew the knife from it's sheath as he gently pried the opening larger so that he could get into the room. As stealthy as a hunting cat he neared his prey and held his breath when the figure shifted. Nearer he came upon the woman and he was inches from her face. He stopped and studied her features. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair was done in a simple braid that lay down her back. Her long eyelashes graced her rosy cheeks and ruby red lips were puckered slightly in sleep. He studied the rest of her. She was tall and thin. Her hand rested gently on top of the comforter and he watched as the pink jewel gleamed from the ring that adorned her first finger. Licking his lips slightly he shook his head and brought the knife closer to her throat. Before the blade could do it's job the woman awoke her green eyes blazing with anger.   
  
"Do you think you could come into my chambers that easily boy?" He grimaced as she barred her teeth at him slightly. "I am no fool for a Queen. Do you not remember that I can see what you plan? Zaibach will rule the world and I am his servant to his greatness! Doesn't it scare you Van that I was once on your side?" The man's reddish brown eyes flashed from horror to recognition. This was Hitomi? He remembered her once being so young and innocent. A carefree spirit that let nothing get her down. He lost sight of her almost eight years ago when they were in battle. She was crying on the field saying something about wanting them to quit fighting, and then she disappeared without a trace. People assumed she was dead and the war raged on. No sides won but Van was sorely beaten when Dilandau's new armor pierced through Escaflowne's defences. Retreating he made a vow to get back at him and to find Hitomi again. Only with her could they ever win and finally bring peace to Gaea. He could feel the heat rush through him and his eyes glazed over slightly with fury.  
  
"So you are the onna who took over my country? You are the one who is helping Zaibach destroy Gaea!? Why Hitomi? What made you do this?" He watched as sadness passed over her face quickly to be replaced by a cool mask of indifference.   
  
"Because Van," she drew out his name in a long hiss, "Gaea would never cease fighting. The people here will never know the meaning of peace. When I was injured on the battle field while you were stupidly fighting with Allen and Dilandau, your brother saved me. Folken brought me back to Emperor Dornkirk and pleaded with him to spare me and that I could be used on their side. I must say I wasn't very happy with it in the beginning. I don't like thinking that I am going to be with the enemy. I believed in you Van back then and I realize now how stupid I had been thinking that you or I could help good triumph over evil. Once I was healed from my injuries, Folken graced my presence every day, and I began to love him. Now I know why Eriya and Naria loved him. He has a kind heart and only wants the best for the world. So I pledged my allegiance to them and for this I was granted Fanelia! Now that you know my story Van I would like to know what made you think that you could so easily get rid of me?" She laughed wickedly then and Van took a step back from the bed as she got off of it. Her dark green nightgown grazed the floor as she lightly walked up to him. She reached a hand out and brushed his cheek slighlty and smiled up at him. His heart pounded. He still loved the girl Hitomi but what was before him was no longer her. She was now Queen Hitori of Fanelia. Lover of Folken. A seeress for Zaibach and Emperor Dornkirk's lap dog.   
  
"Hitomi." He sneered at the name and he grabbed her by her hair, bringing her body closer to his until hers was crushed against his hard chest, and bruised her lips with an unfriendly kiss. He bit her lower lip causing it to bleed and he gave her a malicious grin. "I will have my country back and Zaibach will go down in failure. Even you Hitomi are unable to stop me." His voice was low and husky and he could feel Hitomi shift her body weight against him. He heard her whimper slightly and her cheeks were flushed from the kiss.   
  
"How does it feel to be the enemies' whore?" He asked her, his shoulder length black hair falling slightly forward as he spoke close to her ear, and pushed her off of him. He did not want to feel fiflth against him ever again. For a moment he was sorry when he saw her eyes flash love, pain, and then to hardness. Her soul was still pure even if her body and mind tried to convince it that it was not. He laughed lightly and walked back to the secret tunnel. "I will be back Hitomi. I will have everything that I want." He gazed over her body one last time before going back into the darkness. A tear slipped free from Hitomi as she watched Van leave. Her heart ached slightly as she remembered him as a young warrior trying to beat the odds. After so long he had changed and she barely recognized him except for the fire that lit within his eyes. He had kept up with his sword practice and he was getting better everyday with strategy. Zaibach was definately having a hard time trying to rid of him. Her hand rose gently to her lips and brushed against the bruise he left there. Hitomi laid back in bed and stared at the ceiling as conflicting emotions raged on within her. She knew she should have handled the situation better but all thought was lost to her when she saw him. With a frustrating sigh she closed her eyes tightly against the world and mentally yelled at herself for letting down her defences. She smiled slightly, remembering Van's threat, and the room became warmer as her lips parted slightly and she spoke aloud, "I, too, get whatever I want." And the room became cold once more as the Queen of Fanelia fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Bitter Sweet Memories

Okay everyone here is the second chapter to this story. If you people reviewed for this I thank you...I don't know but FF says I have reviews and when I check it says I have none. So you can see where the confusement lies. Well my past couple of days have been upsetting so this story is going to be on the semi-dark side. Nothing major or bad. Just some swear words but it's nothing you guys ever heard before! As always R&R!!! Oh yeah by the way I still don't own Escaflowne!!!  
  
Hitomi-22  
Van -23  
Folken-eh...he's old...somewhere in his late 30's early 40's  
Allen-30  
' '-Thought  
" "-Talking  
~@~@~-Change of Scenes!!!  
  
  
~Chapter Two: Bitter Sweet Memories~  
  
  
"What is it Hitomi?" Folken asked the young queen as she walked into his chambers, failing again to knock. She walked up to him and leaned her body against his and purred slightly into his chest as her hand moved onto his mechanical one. Closing in the distance she kissed him but he did not respond and she frowned at once at this.  
  
"Oh what's the matter Folkie? Aren't you pleased with me anymore? I'm sure your brother would still be interested in my services." She smiled inwardly as she saw the anger flare up in them. "Speaking of your little brother he decided to pay me a visit last night. I must say it was rather ridiculous that he thought that he could easily rid of me. But I surprised him. Oh yes I did." Her eyes gleamed slightly. "That Van thought he had a few tricks up his sleeve but I have more. And was he ever surprised to find out that Qeen Hitori was actually me Hitomi." Her laughter was cackled and Folken thought the girl must have lost her mind.  
  
"Are you telling me the truth? Was Van there last night in your chambers?" He turned back to the table and closed the book he had been studying earlier. Hitomi sighed and walked around the room with little interest. She had been here plenty of times before and today was no different.  
  
"Yes. He was there last night. Tried to kill me you know? You should really train the guards better and get those passages sealed. I don't want another incident like that happening anytime soon." Folken studied her as she touched random pieces of furniture. Her dark emerald green gown brushed the floor gently, the sleeves were cut just about the shoulders and the neck line plummeted to a dangerous level. He wanted to take her then but restrained himself against his own senses. Now was not the time.   
  
"I will have the passages blocked by the end of this week. I'm surprised Van remembered them. I am amazed as well that he tried to kill you. I guess he still wants Fanelia." Hitomi stared at him her green eyes flashing to a darker color.  
  
"Of course he still wants Fanelia! That's why he tried to kill me! That's why he still fights Zaibach, Folken! Did you think it would be that easy to get rid of him? Your own brother and you can't even figure him out." Her lips shaped a cruel smile as her hands dug into the red plush chair that she was holding onto. Folken studied her for a moment before striding close to her. Raising a metal claw he grazed it over her cheek, not afflicting any damage, and she watched him closely. His eyes had taken a cold look to them as his claw neared her lips and pressed deeply into her flesh. Eyes widening she felt the searing pain as the claw punctered her flesh and she tried to back away but he held her in his grip with his good hand. The blood ran down her cheek and chin as the wound went from her upper cheek to her lip.  
  
"Never smile like that again Hitomi." His tone was low and she could hear him growl between his words. He let her go and she pushed away from him holding her cheek.  
  
"Bastard. I will get you for this!" She turned and fled from him her hand already covered with the blood from her bleeding wound. Quickly he regretted harming her. But that smile, that attitude, it was starting to get on his nerves. It was true he did not know his own brother well and the anger flooded through him as he thought of his younger brother, Van. Why couldn't Van just join him? Shaking his head he walked back to his desk. Wiping the blood from his claw he opened the book he had been reading and continued where he last left off.   
  
She ran down the hall the blood dropping to the floor leaving a trail to her guest room where she stayed when she visited Folken at Zaibach. Wet tears slipped down her cheek and she grimaced slightly as some touched her wound. Folken the bastard. She neared the mirror and wash basin and frowned slightly at the ugly wound. She knew she pushed him too far today. Grabbing some cloth she began to clean her wound and as the blood wiped away she saw the length of the scar she was going to have. With each swipe of the cloth a choked sob would ring out from her throat. The wound would not stop bleeding and she felt herself shaking. Her world was slowly crumbling around her. Folken didn't love her anymore. He proved that today by doing this to her face. Van was still desirable. And her heart just skipped when she thought of him. Applying another cloth to the wound she made her way to the bed and sat upon it. Closing her eyes she breathed in evenly and tried to think over her options. She was loyal to Zaibach. She still loved Folken. But then there was Van. 'Oh Van where are you when I needed you the most?' she thought to herself. She looked up quickly as the physician came into the room.  
  
"Folken sent me to tend to your wound." She nodded slowly as the short slightly balding man brought his medical bag over to her. "You know you shouldn't run into such hard objects. I'm surrpised you even fell. You seem so graceful. But my my my your wound is awfully ugly. It will scar you know?" And she listened as he rambled on about her and how she should have been more careful. So Folken had not told them the truth. He told them that she injured herself in a fall. Closing her eyes she ignored the pain that came when the needle went into her flesh to close the wound and she felt him finally put on the bandages. "Now take good care of that and it should heal along nicely. Have a good day Queen Hitori." And the little man bowed before leaving the room as quickly as he had entered. She stood slowly from the bed and let the dress fall from her shoulders, letting it cascade around her feet like a green carpet, and stepped from it. Her naked body gleamed with sweat and she shivered slightly from the night air. She had let her hair loose from it's braid and it flowed around her now. Towards the window she looked out and let the Mystic Moon shine it's warmth over her growing cold body. The breeze caressed her flesh as her face remained impassive. No emotion could be seen as she gazed up into the night sky. Folken entered the room quietly and took a sharp intake of breath when he saw her. Hitomi stood still as if she did not hear him but he guessed that maybe she had not. He approached her slowly studying every feature and curve of her body. His own responded with desire as his eyes gazed upon perfection.   
  
"Hitomi?" She turned and looked at him her eyes filled with sadness and he approached her slowly. She watched his every move as he neared her. The light barely hit him and he approached her in a shadow of darkness. Her heart quickened as Folken took her into his arms and held her against his warmth. "I am sorry for hurting you Hitomi." Those simple words flooded her heart with joy and love for him. He studied his goddess up close and kissed her forehead. But it did not stop there as she raised her head slightly and let his mouth fall upon hers. They kissed each other with such hunger that it surprised both of them. Both wanting for different reasons. One to fill a growing need and the other to fill a need brought about by another. He brought her to the bed and quickly discarded his clothes. Hitomi openly admired his body. Even without a real arm he could still do wonders. And they both filled their needs that night with love making that would make any young heart jealous. As Folken nestled next to her, Hitomi's eyes remained open. Staring at the ceiling she listened to the calm breathing of her lover's chest rising and falling. Hitomi didn't know what to do now. She figured that maybe she wanted Van because she could not have him so long ago. Or maybe she still desired him. But either way she would have to remain Van's enemy as she closed her eyes and fell asleep to rythmic breathing.  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
Van's insistant pacing went unnoticed as Allen practiced with his sword. He was the second best swordsman next to Van. After so many years Van had finally learned the ways of controlling the sword and his emotions but something was bothering him today. Van stopped after a few more paces and growled loudly.   
  
"What the fuck? What the fuck is she thinking? She fucking screwed us!" He turned and hit his fist into the brick wall. Drawing blood, he did not notice, as he hit the wall several times. Each time uttering a curse. Each time his breathing became more ragged. Allen watched with fascination as his friend was destroying his hand and watched as the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. "Hitomi! Why? Why HITOMI????" He screamed out her name as he finished his sentence and he let one final blow bring him to his knees. His hands covered his face as he cried quietly. His beautiful Hitomi. He was still in love with her. After so many years she still affected him. She plagued his dreams with her sweet smile and the way she made him feel. She never shunned his wings but accepted them. He had failed her. In some small way he had failed her. He felt Allen taking his hand and started to cleanse the wound with an ointment as he applied the bandage. Allen never spoke a word. Nor did he show emotion. All he offered was silent comfort.   
  
"You'll tell me in due time." Allen told him as he stood and pushed his long blond hair behind him. His blue eyes stared into Van's dark ones and they flashed sympathy. Allen had lost his love Millerna a couple years back and he could remember how Allen had mourned for her. Millerna was killed trying to protect their where abouts from Zaibach. Van regretted never being there for her. Dryden wasn't very happy to hear with the news but he kept them supplied with what they needed. So many people had been lost to both of them. Van had even lost Merle a few months back and that brought about more fresh tears as he thought about his childhood friend. She was a cat girl. Had long pink hair and her eyes flashed with determination as she fought along side Allen and Van. Van wasn't paying attention when a sword that was meant for him was met by Merle jumping in to protect him. The wound was deadly and she died shortly after it was given and she had told him how she loved him and that she was sorry that she wasn't going to be with him any longer. So many losses for a losing war. Van stood up and walked to the window and stared at the Mystic Moon that hung high in the sky before turning and facing Allen.  
  
"You know we failed so many people Allen? Why do we keep fighting? We even lost the Goddess of the Wings to Zaibach. Maybe we should just stop fighting. Give up. You know? Why keep going on when we know that the war will never be won by the likes of us." Allen watched his friend with a sad expression on his face and his eyes flashed some anger but he remained calm.  
  
"Van. We are not giving up this fight that easily. If we do that would mean losing all the hope that people have on us to win. That would mean our friends and family died for nothing. Is that what you want? To take the easy route and just quit? Well Van to let you know I don't plan on quitting anytime soon. I owe it to my sister and to Millerna. I even owe it to Merle. It was I after all who taught her how to fight! Do what you want Van, just remember you will never be happy with your decision and may live in eternity with regret." Allen watched Van as his shoulders slumped and his black hair fell forward slightly hiding his features from him. He knew he was thinking about what he said.  
  
"Allen." Van turned his head to look at Allen and his eyes were cold and distant. "I'm not giving up that easily. I want Fanelia back. And I'll get Hitomi back too. I owe it to everyone who's helped us in this war." Allen only nodded as he left Van to his own thoughts and walked to his own chamber. The young king that he had met when he was younger had definately grown into the man he hoped he would be.  
  
Van watched Allen as he left and collapsed onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling he let old memories run free through his head and ignored the dull throb of his hand. Pain would pass as all things did so he did not worry about it. His mind flashed to Hitomi as a young girl of only fourteen smiling at him as she saw his wings for the first time. Memories ran through his mind of everything that had Hitomi in it until it flashed to the night that he tried to assassinate the Queen of Fanelia. How beautiful and intoxicating she was to gaze upon. He could still feel her lips pressed against his and he groaned slightly as he remembered how he had pushed her away. After everything she had done he still wanted her. Rolling onto his stomach he rested his chin on his crossed arms and sighed loudly. "Why Hitomi?" He asked aloud and silence only answered him. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply and felt the bed shift slightly and felt a cool hand touch his arm. Surprised, his eyes flashed open, and was astonished by the sight of Merle in front of him. Only she wasn't solid. Instead he could see through her.  
  
"How is this possible?" He asked quietly and the figure of Merle smiled and touched her chest where her heart was and pointed to his.   
  
"Because Van my heart belongs to you and I am here to comfort you. All is not lost. Trust in Gaea for she will show you the power and will to win this war. Be prepared when the time comes but it will come unexpectadly. Keep your heart open Van and never shut anyone out. Even if they do seem hopelessly lost to you. I must go now Van. I love you! And will always be with you in spirit." She smiled once more and leaned over and placed a cold kiss onto his forhead. His mouth fell slightly open as he watched her disappear and the bed lifted to it's former weight. Sitting up slightly he wiped the sweat from his face and stared at the spot that he just saw his dead friend sitting. Was it possible? Had he seen Merle? With a slow shake of his head he got off of his bed to continue his pacing to sort his thoughts.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Destiny

~Destiny~  
  
  
  
Time passed quickly over the planet called Gaea and much change had occured over the span of several months. A new change even fell upon Fanelia. A mighty kingdom ruled by a tryannical queen who was Zaibach's backbone. Without her all would be lost to them. Now her castle is filled with the bustle of servants as they scurry about trying to prepare the last preparations for the new Prince born from Queen Hitori and Folken Strategos. Her cries echoed down the halls and many crossed their hearts and made silent prayers to the gods above that their queen would be all right and that the babe she carried would be born into health. In the King's Chamber the Queen lay upon the giant bed moaning softly as the sweat poured from her brow. Her green eyes were darker than usual and she mumbled about a prophesy that was not yet to come. Each contraction she felt she drew a breath to let out a shrill that would wake the dead. Even Folken had opted to stay away until the birth of their child. A child he did not want. A child he was not prepared for. He had asked Emperor Dornkirk how this was possible since he did not see this in the future and the Emperor only sent him away with no answer. He wanted to know what he knew. So he stayed to avoid her accusatory looks and to discover why the Emperor had become so secretive. Back in the woods of the outskirts of Fanelia a lone figure stared into the night sky as the messenger told him of Hitomi's pregnancy. His heart became bitter and he swore to the gods' that it would be very soon that he would take back what was rightfully his. As for Hitomi this was not something she had planned for herself. She had prophesized a child with dark wings being born with great power to change the future. But she did not know that child would be hers. Now she mourned for mankind because she knew that all was lost with the coming of the child that would soon be released from her womb. With a final shout of pain the child was born. Her head collapsed to the pillow which had become soaked with her own sweat. The cry of the child could be heard and she felt the salty tears pour down her cheeks as she gazed at the child she had created with Folken. His wings were a pure black color. His eyes red like Van's. And his few scruffs of hairs were the color of sandy blond. His shaking pale body shook from the force he used in his screams. The midwife quickly brought the child to her and placed the wailing infant into her arms. Staring down into his eyes she smiled softly and realized that no matter what happened she would love the child for she created him. A small miracle lay in her arms. She had the power to decide what became of his life. What the world would be like for him. His destiny would decide the fate of Gaea. For this alone she called him Tenmei.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Five years had passed since Tenmei was born. The whole kingdom rejoiced the young princes' birth. For years he lived with mother constantly by her side. He only left on occasions when his nanny Lady Cho came to get him. He lived an easy life. Filled with games and free time to roam about the castle where he by chance one day met his father. He stopped before a tall man with one metal arm. His eyes went wide as they travelled up to his short sky blue hair and stared into his deep red eyes. Red eyes looked unto dark black/red ones and they stayed that way for a few minutes. Just watching the other. Studying every aspect of the person in front of them. Tenmei was the first to break the silence as he bowed quickly and stared at the man before him.  
  
"My Lord I am Prince Tenmei and I welcome you into the Castle of Fanelia. If you would like I shall bring you to my mother Queen Hitori?" The boy stared at the man who looked at him with awe. It had taken Tenmei a whole two weeks to memorize that line and the reaction he got from the stranger proved that it was worth all that time. He smiled showing off his two lost front teeth as he grabbed the man by his left hand and proceeded to lead him into the Throne Room where his mother attended all visitors. Nodding his greeting to the Guards they let the young Prince into the room. All was silent as the two proceeded into the room. Tenmei noticed this immediately and watched his mother's face change from a loving one to a cold person who stared at the man he had brought along.   
  
"Mother I bring you a guest. I met him in the hall." He turned and looked up at the tall man beside him and whispered quietly, "What's your name?" And the man laughed slightly at him and whispered his name to him.  
  
"Queen Hitori I bring you Lord Folken Strategos." He bowed low before his mother and indicated the man to do the same and the one called Folken bowed low before the Queen before righting himself.   
  
"Folken." The name dripped with venom as she stared at him. Her eyes flashing to a dark green. "Meet me in my private chamber. We have much to discuss I presume." He nodded his head as a guard nearest to him led him to her chamber. "Ten come here." She smiled softly as her son came bouncing over to her. His hair was getting too long and was now coming into his beautiful dark eyes. She sighed as she made a mental note to get his hair trimmed. He was before her and sitting on her knee and she smiled at him again. "My son. That man is your father. You must always treat him with respect." He stared at her strangely.  
  
"My father?" She nodded again and she watched him as he took in the information. He was intelligent for his age and his knowledge expanded every day. She would have to look for a tutor for him soon as well.   
  
"Yes Ten. Your father. You will get a chance to get to know him later. But for now you must go and play with Cho." She picked him up gently off her knee and signalled the nanny to come and take him. She bowed before taking the small Prince's hands into hers.  
  
"Come Ten Ten. I want to show you a new shirt I am making." He looked back at his mother one last time before leaving with his nanny. Hitomi sighed inwardly as she signalled all those in her court to leave. After a few more minutes she stood from the throne and straightened the pale green gown around her and straightened the crown that rested on her head before walking down the many corridors. Opening the door, her breath caught, as she found him stretched lazily on a one person chair with an open book before him. He always loved to read. She closed the door quietly and studied him as he never noticed her presence. Always absorbed into something else. He hadn't changed much since she last knew him. He did have some new wrinkles around the corners of his eyes but other than he still kept that rugged handsomeness that she came to love so many years ago.   
  
"Folken." The words slipped from her mouth as she neared him and he looked up with a lazy smile.  
  
"Hitomi. It has been a long time. How is Tenmei doing?" He put the book down and studied her with his blood red eyes. She sat across from him. Her hands folded onto her lap and stared at the fire that was lit before them.  
  
"Our son is doing rather well. He is a fast learner. I will have to get him a tutor very soon." He nodded his head as he took in the information. "Why haven't you come sooner Folken?" She asked him her eyes staring into his and waited patiently for an answer to come.  
  
"Because I fear what our dear Emperor is up to. He seems to be going mad over the last few years since Tenmei was born. I don't think he can see into the future anymore and he is going mad with non-sense. I want to take him with me. I will raise him as I see fit. You of course will still have access to see him but under very strict watch. If our son can blind him from the Emperor's view then we must take it out. I believe that because he is Draconian and you are from the Mystic Moon that it has combined our abilities together and this sets things out of balance. So to seperate the Moon from the Draconian, the Emperor should have a clear picture once again. But since then we have not been able to spot Van and his rogues for many years and he has done us much damage. Tonight I leave with Tenmei." He said this all with no emotion. He lacked any and Hitomi saw him as a monster. A creature so vile that children wailed at nights claiming to see it. He wanted to take away her son. Her blood. Her love. Her life. Never. Hitomi stood up before him and stared down at him her eyes ablaze with fire.  
  
"You, Folken, will never have Tenmei. He is my son. If you want him you can pry him from my dead corpse. But till then he stays with me! And to hell with Emperor Dornkirk! If he can not see into the future then it is because of his own ambition that blinds him! So help me Folken if you try to take Ten away from me I will make sure you live to regret it." Her voice dropped to a lower tone and she stared at him directly in the eye. Folken barely moved as he stared back. Inwardly he smiled and congratulated Hitomi but he had to complete this mission for Dornkirk.  
  
"Hitomi I must take him away by tonight." He explained again as if talking to an irrational child.  
  
"Never Folken. Touch him and your dead before you can take two steps. Now get out of my Castle. Tell Dornkirk if he wants him that badly he can get him himself. But until then Folken you have no right to be here." She turned to leave but felt a strong grip on her upper arm and felt her world spin slightly as she was pulled towards Folken. His lips caught onto hers and he deepened the kiss before Hitomi could react other wise.   
  
"Hitomi I would never take our son from you. He is in better hands with you then with that fool of an Emperor. One day I will have to come back for him. And this time I will not go away without him. I will stop to see our son before I go. I am assuming you have no problem with this?" She stared at him blankly and shook her head. "I thought not. Good bye Hitomi." He bowed before leaving her alone in the chamber. Her thoughts a whirl with different emotions. Did this mean that Folken still cared for her. She only hoped so.  
  
Folken proceeded down the hall after the guard's instructions as to how to get to the Children's Section. He did not have far to walk, as soon, he was hearing the sound of a child's laughter. His son's laughter. His steps quickened and he came to the door which lead to the room where his son was. His breath caught in his throat as he knocked on the door and a pretty young woman answered it.  
  
"Oh! Lord Folken I was expectin' ya and I had Ten Ten all clean for your visit. Ten Ten come show your father how nice you look." A small boy came out from behind the woman's dress. He was dressed in a dark blood red shirt and tan pants. Folken's heart stopped for a moment as he thought for a moment that he was looking at Van once again. The boy watched him with curiosity apparent on his young face.  
  
"Are you really my father?" He asked his voice so childish yet so much older. Folken merely nodded at him. "Are you taking me away?" He asked with such innocence that it struck Folken as to how young his child really was.  
  
"No Tenmei. Your mother has every right to you. I am only here visiting for a little bit but then I must go again." He watched as Tenmei's face fell into a small frown.  
  
"I know you won't see me again. And this will be the last time I ever see you. But I want to let you know that it has been a great pleasure to finally meet you. Mother will care for me until the times change and then you father will still not have me. Somehow I will always be under someone else's wing." Folken stared at the boy before him who had suddenly moved in very closely to him. His voice sounded as if he had aged a hundred years and all wisdom had come to this exact moment. Folken could only nod before standing to leave. He was almost out the door when he felt a small warm body pressed up against his leg. "Father."And those were the only words said as the boy turned back to his nanny and Folken left to never return again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Okay that was Chapter 3 in this series. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Unfortunately I do not own Escaflowne. I do own Tenmei and Lady Cho. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!!!! Oh yeah to let you know...I do know that if they have black wings it means that they are going to die son. But not in the story. It deals between good and evil. So right now his wings are pure black..but will that last for long? LOL well you'll just have to wait till the next chapter huh?? Sorry if this chapter is too short for anyone but it was the quickest that I could update this story without screaming about how stupid it was! But um...thanks again? I think...oh no...I'm confused...*stares into blank wall*....till then folks...BYE! 


End file.
